An Afternoon in the Park
by Ryli-Rowen
Summary: Self explanatory title. Post Sunnydale.


It was a warm afternoon, early in the autumn, as Buffy sat on the park bench. She had spent the last few hours catching up with Riley Finn, after running into him and his wife Sam. The blonde had brought her son to the playground close to her home for the afternoon. She was rather shocked, when she was approached by the couple and their son. Bradley Finn, it turned out, was the same age as her own little boy.

"So, you're married?" Riley observed, finally seeing the white-gold rings.

"Yeah." Buffy agreed, as she played with her wedding band. "Four years next week." There was a sadness in her expression as she spoke.

"Shouldn't that be a good thing?" The man asked.

"Yes. I mean, it is… It's just…" The blonde's ramblings came to a halt as a pair of hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who." A familiar voice spoke softly next to her ear. Taking the other person's hands in her own, the blonde tipped her head back to look at the woman who had snuck up behind her.

"God! You scared me half to death!" She scolded the dark haired woman, who smiled in return.

"God, huh? Is this something I should get use to being called?" Deep brown eyes seemed to dance with unexpressed laughter.

"You know what I mean." Buffy insisted half exasperatedly, as she studied the woman's leather jacket.

"If you're looking for a place that ain't demon-stained, I gotta tell you you're outta luck."

"Kind of figured you were going to say that." The blonde's voice held disappointment. Taking hold of a lapel, Buffy drew the brunette down. Riley sat in stunned silence, as his one-time girlfriend kissed the other woman.

"Well, damn, I missed you too, B." The dark haired woman said, as she vaulted over the back of the park bench. She landed, sitting next to the blonde. Buffy turned her attention back to the man on her other side.

"Riley, you remember –"

"Faith." He cut the older slayer off. "Of course. Shouldn't you be in jail?"

"Ouch, Soldier Boy. I'm a free woman. Have been for about six years." Faith replied.

"Buffy, would you like to explain what's going on?" The soldier asked.

"I take it you haven't told him then." With a sigh, Buffy responded to Faith's comment first.

"I was just getting to that, actually. You see, Riley, when I told you a lot has changed since closing the Hell-mouth, well…" She trailed off as she searched for the right way to explain the situation. Faith chose that moment to let her arm fall around the older woman's shoulders. The action gave Riley a view of the rings on Faith's left hand. They were identical to Buffy's.

"You're married." There was hurt in Riley's short statement.

"Yes." The blonde replied simply.

"Four years next week." The man sighed, before his temper took hold. "Buffy, How could you?"

If it had not been for the presents of the younger woman, the situation could have escalated to a scene. "I love her, Riley! More importantly, I belong with her." There was disbelief in Buffy's tone as she answered. "How can you ask that of me? Better yet, what gives you the right to?"

"Hey, easy, B. I'm sure he didn't mean for it to come out sounding so accusatory." The younger woman tried to intervene.

I know, Faith. It's just… You've been gone. For five weeks, you've been gone, and then he attacks you…" Buffy's voice was choked with tears.

"Whoa, hey. I don't like when the Council sends me out on their special little missions either." Faith cut in with a gentle tone. "But I've been gone for over a month before."

"But, it's been years..." The blonde protested. "And not since we had Weston."

"I know, that. If I'd have known it was going to take so long, I'd have told 'em to go fuck themselves." Faith paused, and searched the other woman's eyes for a moment. "Did something happen while I was gone?"

Teary green eyes looked into the moss-rimmed liquid amber, that were Faith's eyes, when struck by light. "A week and a half ago, I found out. I…I'm pregnant, Faith, and you weren't here." With a smile and a gentle hand the younger slayer brushed the tears from her wife's face.

"I'm gunna be a daddy?" A dimpled smile spread across the brunette's face. "Does Weston know?" She asked, looking for the little boy.

"Yes, you are. And no, he doesn't. I wanted you to be the first to know." Faith kissed the blonde before rising to her feet, not sure what to do with herself.

"Where's the kid?" She asked excitedly, grinning form ear-to-ear. "Can I tell him?"

"Sure, He's over in the sandbox. Hopefully making friends." Faith caught the slight frown Buffy gave.

"He's still not socializing?" The brunette asked.

"He gets along with Jordie just fine, so long as you aren't around." Buffy explained the relationship her son had with Willow's little boy. "And both boys will play with Abby."

"I bet Xander's glad of that." Faith added. "You really think I hold him back?"

"I know you don't like it, Faith, but preschool may be our only answer." Buffy said, knowing that the younger woman thought institutions, like daycare, were only in existence because of the parents who could not find the time to take care of their children.

"He's only three, so we have some time before he can be enrolled." The last statement served to soften the blow of the blonde' words. With a heavy sigh and darkened eyes, Faith slowly nodded her agreement. "And, I don't know, maybe with Weston in school, you could finally take that promotion that Ben has been wanting to give you."

They really did not need the money, Angel had seen to that when he had Faith's permanent record destroyed. However, with Buffy pregnant, a little extra cash could not hurt. Faith still had her doubts.

"What about the new baby? Wouldn't you like to have me around to help out during the day?"

"Honestly? I think it would be a bigger help, if you were home more in the evenings. Especially if that's when I have both Weston and the baby to deal with. It might just help Weston cope with not being an only child any more, if we're both home at night."

"Alright." The younger woman finally acquiesced. Buffy had played her hand well. Faith would fold every time, if the argument were made with the best intentions of her son in mind. "I'll talk it over with Benny, when I go into the bar to let him know that I'm back on the schedule."

"Thank you." The blonde murmured just before Sam returned with the boys.

"Mommy! You're back!" The curly-haired brunette boy with hazel eyes and a dimpled smile that matched his mother's exclaimed.

"Hey, Scoob!" Faith greeted her son. She picked the child up and spun him around, before covering his cheeks with kisses.

"I missed you, Mommy."

"I missed you too, Kiddo." Weston held tight to his mother.

"Don't leave again. Mammy cries when you're gone." The boy pleaded. Faith turned to look at Buffy. With sincerity shining in her eyes, she spoke to both members of her family.

"I'm sorry… I don't mean to make your Ma cry. It's the last thing I ever wanted to do."


End file.
